


Foolproof Gift Ideas for Someone You Know Well

by Trapid



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fanart, Fluff, GinBdayBash2020, GinHiji - Freeform, GinHijiGinWeek2020, Gintoki'sBday, Implied Sexual Content, Jobs, M/M, School, Soulmates, Time Travel, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapid/pseuds/Trapid
Summary: A short drabble and fanart series where Hijikata gives Gintoki gifts. (Complete)Day 1: Time TravelDay 2: SoulmatesDay 3: SchoolDay 4: Exciting JobsDay 5: Open DayDay 6: Gintoki's BirthdayInspired by the prompts for GinHijiGin Week by the team of GinBdayBash2020!
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 43
Kudos: 101
Collections: GinHijiGin Week 2020





	1. DAY ONE: TIME TRAVEL

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! The prompts set by the mods of GinBDayBash2020/GinHijiGinWeek2020 were too good to pass up, so here I am. Kudos to the team that organised this event!! Thank you very much! *bows*
> 
> This is also my first time posting anything, so please forgive me if there are any errors. But do tell me if I need to fix anything, lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

**DAY ONE: TIME TRAVEL**

When Hijikata wakes up, he’s back in his childhood bedroom back in Bushuu. He blinks a few times before sitting up and taking in his surroundings. 

“It’s cold,” he curses quietly to himself, shivering in the early fall air. He laments the thin yukata loosely wrapped around his body. 

Rubbing his hands on his arms, Hijikata stands, grabs and drapes the blanket around himself before softly padding across the room to his old desk.

It looks exactly as it did when he was younger—books lined up in one corner, brushes in their holders, papers stacked neatly to one side. Orderly. Everything where it should be. So when Hijikata glances at the calendar on the far left edge of the table, he realizes that maybe not everything is.

“Fuck, what the hell is going on,” He mutters. He pinches himself. One more time. He was in the middle of pinching himself harder when he hears hurried footsteps outside.

The moment he slides the door open, a blur of white and blue rush past his point of vision. The small blur speeds across the garden before it abruptly stops near a mikan tree. Specifically, beside a basket full of fresh harvest, where he’s picking up more than what his little hands could carry.

Hijikata’s brows furrow as deep as his V-shaped bangs as he stares at the small boy furiously packing fruits into a ragged knapsack. That couldn't possibly be —

“Gintoki!!” A middle-aged woman yells from across the space. Hijikata recognizes her as one of their old helpers. “You thieving little rat! Get out of our garden!!” Gintoki, startles, eyes wide, settling on the angry lady fast approaching. 

The boy keeps his eyes on her, picks up a fruit and shoves it in his bag. Then he quickly dashes away toward the nearby forest. Smirking the whole way. 

Cheeky bastard.

The woman stops right in front of Hijikata, deciding a chase was futile, when she turns to face him red-faced and furious. It’s Hijikata’s turn to startle and he begins muttering nonsense when she stomps up towards him.

“Stupid brats always making a mess of things,” she huffs, Hijikata steps aside. She slams the door shut. “A new one shows up and doesn’t know how to close a damn door, and another one comes back to steal my damn fruit!!” 

Hijikata watches as the woman passes by him, her heavy footsteps pounding on the wooden floor. “How convenient,” he frowns, “I need a cigarette.” 

He searches his pockets and expectedly, comes up empty. Hijikata sighs. This isn’t the weirdest thing that’s happened to him. Not even the first time he’s had the pleasure of traveling to the past. He looks up at the morning sky, and considers his options. 

He lets another sigh escape his lips before deciding to search for the little white devil probably still running in the forest.

“What a pain.”

* * *

He’s been walking for about thirty minutes along the footpath and it’s a little past noon when he finally reaches the creek. It used to be his safe haven growing up in the Hijikata household. A melancholic smile passes his lips when his eyes lay on a large rock right beside the waters, a large tree preceding it.

As Hijikata reaches the tree something drops in front of his feet. Hijikata looks down and sees a mikan peel. He looks up to find a mop of white hair eating a perfectly peeled mikan, whole.

_There you are._

“Oi, Yorozuya,” He tries calling his attention but to no avail. _You’re invisible remember?_ He tries again. 

And again. 

The boy keeps peeling. 

“What am I even here for?!” He complains after trying to get the boy’s attention several times.

Hijikata scratches the back of his head in frustration. He looks back up at the boy and observes.

Gintoki looks to be around his age when he was at this point in time. He was a scrawny, skinny little thing. Dirt all over his small frame, wearing a worn out yukata a little too big for him. Hijikata notices a small pile of belongings beside him on the tree branch — a rugged bag half-full of fruit, a tattered blanket, and a sheathed katana. 

Gintoki shoves one last mikan in his mouth and gathers up the peels before jumping off the tree. He lands right in front of Hijikata and stands no higher than the older man’s stomach. 

He picks up the peel by Hijikata’s feet and walks off, chucking them in the water. 

Hijikata follows after him as he tests the water with his sandaled feet. _You can’t swim,_ he smiles quietly to himself. 

Gintoki, probably thinking the same thing, steps away from the water, and sits on the edge of the rock overlooking the creek. It’s a peaceful site. 

Hijikata leans against the tree and watches as the boy shuffles in his seat and lies down, head on both of his skinny arms. A few beats later, he decides to join the little man and takes a seat beside him.

“Must be hard, huh?” He starts, watching the water gently rushing across him.

Gintoki doesn’t respond. He wrinkles his small nose. With eyes shimmering, he blinks once, twice, before closing them and turning on his side. His face hidden in white, as he curls up facing the other man.

Hijikata smiles and watches him sleep for a while. _You haven’t changed at all, lazy bastard,_ Hijikata thinks. He holds himself back from ruffling Gin’s hair and lies down next to him before nodding off himself.

* * *

Rustling leaves wake Hijikata up. It wakes Gintoki up too as his eyes snap wide open and he shuffles quickly to his feet. Still groggy from his afternoon nap, he stumbles and nearly falls off the rock. Hijikata grabs his arm and pulls him away from the edge. 

“You could’ve drowned, you lazy perm!” He scolds, getting up himself. 

Gintoki’s face is as white as his hair. Eyes wide and looking straight at him. Hijikata wonders if he can see him.

“Oi, can you see me?”

“W-w-was that a ghost? I-i-is there a ghost here??” 

Hijikata sighs. 

“N-no, no g-ghosts here. G-g-ghosts don’t exist, right? Right?? That was just the wind!! Yes, the wind!”

Gintoki looks like a deer in headlights, nervously shifting side to side. Just then, more rustling was heard as well as footsteps crunching on dried leaves. 

Gintoki snaps into focus. He rushes toward the tree and stealthily climbs higher, grabbing his belongings along the way. 

He hides under his tattered blanket right when two men emerge from the bush, carrying game across their shoulders. 

“Ah, water at last.”

“We’re almost by the town.” The other man replies, dropping his game on the ground. 

“Let’s just grab some water and go.”

The two men chat for a bit longer and fill up their small containers with water. They pick up their game and disappear back into the forest.

Hijikata looks up at Gintoki and notices that he’s popped his fluffy head out from under the blanket and looks calmer. 

At this point, Hijikata notices that his fingers on the hand he used to grab Gintoki are slowly fading away. He looks back up at the small perm and watches him slowly settle back to sleep. _What was I here for then?_

He watches Gintoki for a bit longer. His palm is slowly fading now, too.

Hijikata blinks.

_Maybe—_

He takes one last look at the young Gintoki sleeping peacefully in the tree. His lips quirk a little before he leaves. He has to do something before his body completely disappears.

* * *

When Hijikata Toshiro comes home from school, he goes straight to his bedroom. It’s half past three in the afternoon and his siblings are home. He doesn’t like to linger too long in the common areas.

He briskly passes by the living room and notes that there are snacks on the dining table, when he hears hushed voices.

“The brat’s back isn’t he?” 

“Poor kid doesn’t even have friends.”

“Poor kid shouldn’t even be here! Why’d Tamegoro-nii have to bring the stray home?!”

 _Just the usual then,_ Toshiro thinks. He doesn’t stay to listen. He sprints to his room, making as little noise as possible, and closes the door before sliding down to the ground. His patterned yukata pools around his knees on the floor. 

He huffs and puffs, then scampers to his desk. He’ll organize his things; it’ll give him something to do. He drops his little pouch by the table when he notices a slip of paper on top of his desk. He picks it up.

* * *

Toshiro,

There’s a white haired boy wearing a blue yukata in the forest. He’s hiding on top of the tree by the big rock near the creek. You know the one. 

His name’s Gintoki.

Go make friends with him. 

P.S. Bring him a strawberry daifuku from the dining table. It’s his birthday today.

Mayo13

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not his birthday yet, but that's the main theme. lol.
> 
> While you’re here, please show some love for my lovely partner’s Time Travel fic in the link below!!
> 
> [Drunken by chuiying_1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838631)


	2. DAY TWO: SOULMATES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parfaits and Domestic Fluff

**DAY TWO: SOULMATES**

It’s been about a week. He’s been annoying as hell for almost a full week. For the past 5 days, Sakata Gintoki has been pampering Hijikata Toshiro to annoyance.

The first day, when Hijikata came home for dinner, Gintoki prepared an all out Hijikata Special meal. 

That’s right. 

Mayonnaise. 

There was a Katsudon Hijikata Special™ and Yakisoba Hijikata Special™ served with a side of Special Hijikata Miso Soup™ and Hijikata Special Pudding™. And of course, his husband couldn’t possibly forget the ever so important _extra_ bottle of mayonnaise.

The following day, Gintoki woke up earlier than Hijikata for the first time since they got married. He packed up a Hijikata Special Bento™, took a shower, and drowned the darker haired man in compliments the moment he stepped out of their bedroom.

When the officer was ready to leave for work, Gintoki kissed him lightly on the nose before plopping a silver helmet on his red-faced lover’s adorable head. He dragged him out to his scooter before proudly announcing that he’d be driving him to work.

On the third day, Hijikata was on his daily patrol when he bumped into Gintoki. The perm-head immediately put his arm across the other man’s shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

Hijikata blushed and reached for his pack of cigarettes when he noticed that it was empty. He shrugged Gintoki’s arm off and started walking to the nearby vending machine when the perm head pulled him back.

“Where do you think you’re going, my dear officer?”

“I’m out of cigarettes. Let go of me, shitty perm.” 

“Not to worry, honey, I have a sparkling new box right here!” Gintoki grinned, wiggling his eyebrows before procuring a sealed box of Mayoboros from the inside of his half worn yukata. Hijikata went to grab but Gintoki put it a little out of reach. He kissed Hijikata on the cheek again before handing them over.

“I can arrest the both of you for public indecency,” a familiar lazy drawl sounded from behind them. Hijikata pushed Gintoki off of him.

“Shut up, Sougo. Get back to work.” Hijikata stomped away from the two sadists, face ablaze.

“I should be the one saying that, Hijikata-san,” Sougo turned to face Gintoki. “Later, Danna.” Gintoki nodded in response.

“Come home safe, sweetheart! I’ll see you at dinner!!” Gintoki yelled at the officer's backs, smirking as Hijikata’s hands and ears turned even redder than before.

On the fourth day, Gintoki came home with a brand new Limited Edition Halloween Tomoe-chan V2 Figurine. She comes in a short skirt where you can see her teenie panties and striped knee-high socks. There’s a hat, wand, and broom too, of course.

Gintoki said he got it from a job. Apparently an otaku asked the Yorozuya to set him up on a date and Gintoki asked for the figurine in return. The date didn’t go to plan, but both parties seemed content, so he still got his reward.

Hijikata didn’t believe him _at all_.

_You’re obviously not gonna let that go anyway._

Gintoki could do nothing but smile knowingly as his husband continued to accuse him of theft, hands wrapped tightly around the figurine box.

On the fifth day, Gintoki set up their old DVD player and rented out Alien vs. Yakuza VIII: The Last Aniki.

He set up their living room like a shady B-grade cinema. The couches were moved to the sides of the room, their futon taking up majority of the space. Every pillow Gintoki could find was in it, along with all of their blankets, except Kagura’s of course. The young girl was conveniently having a sleep-over at Soyo’s and brought Sadaharu with her, or so Gintoki says. 

They both knew he bribed her.

He was in the middle of making two batches of popcorn — one doused in sugar, and another smothered in mayo — when Hijikata emerged from the bathroom in his sleepwear. Wet hair dripping on the floor. Gintoki wiggled his eyebrows at him and smacked his butt before escorting him to their little movie set-up. 

Hijikata doesn’t cry this time. 

They both weren’t really paying attention to the movie, anyway.

* * *

Today is the sixth day. Hijikata is taking a break in the middle of his patrol. It’s been a relatively peaceful day so far so he decides to drop by the dango shop in the area, Sougo in tow. 

It just so happens that Gintoki’s filling in for the day. 

_Totally a coincidence_.

“So that’s two sticks of plain dango for the sadist and two sticks Hijikata-style™ for the love of my life and the most beautiful man in the world,” Gintoki says as he jots down the order on a slip of paper. “I’ll put extra mayo for you babe, don’t worry.” He adds with a wink and walks off.

“Ah, what a shame,” Sougo drawls, watching Gintoki disappear into the store. “Danna’s become so boring since you got together.”

“The hell are you on about now, Sougo?” Hijikata replies, lighting up a cigarette. He takes a drag.

“Danna and I were brothers-at-arms, you see, the do-S combi!” He emphasizes. “You ruined him! Die Hijikata,” He gives his superior the stink-eye.

Hijikata glares back at the captain. “And how exactly is he any different from before? Die Okita.” 

“See, you’ve been so lovey-dovey recently, it’s seriously disgusting. I hope you die tomorrow, Hijikata.” 

“Who are you calling lovey-dovey?! You die first, Okita.”

“I guess you are pretty lucky, Hijikata-san,” Sougo nods. “You have the Shiroyasha wrapped around your oily tar-stained pinky. I hope you trip and crack your skull, Hijikata.”

Hijikata sighs.

“What do you know Sougo? He’s only doing this because he wants me to take him to Benny&Jerry for a limited time parfait.”

Sougo groans. “That’s disgusting. You guys are so alike you make me want to puke,” He gags.

“Ha?!" _I'm not anything like the white haired nuisance!_ Hijikata refuses. He earns an honest day’s wages and doesn’t ask for a weekly allowance from his partner. Besides, Gintoki’s the more open between the two of them, too. Not the least bit shy to show some form of public affection in the middle of the day. "Unlike the shitty perm, I don’t leech off of other people’s money.”

“How dense are you really, Hijikata-san?” Sougo responds, looking pitifully at the older man.

“Oi. Do you wanna fight? Ha? I don’t beg him for money. I don't sweet talk him to get me anything! Choke on dango, Okita.” Hijikata scowls, crunching his half-used cigarette under his shoe.

“Only the best of the best for my dearest,” Gintoki interrupts, “and friend!” He follows, quickly handing out Sougo’s plate first, before bowing gallantly and presenting the Hijikata-style™ dango to his poker-faced husband. 

“See??” Hijikata adds, before taking the plate. Gintoki makes sure his hand grazes his husband’s fingers and winks at him. Hijikata swallows as his ears turn a pink hue.

His hands are warm.

“Danna, you and Hijikata-san went to Chiba last month didn’t you?” 

“Eh? Oh, yeah. He told me we had to go and get a limited spiced mayo,” Gintoki replies. “It came with a Mayorin plush, didn’t it, honey?” He continues, looking at his husband innocently.

“How long were you there, Danna?”

“Eh? What’s with the interrogation Souichiro-kun?” Gintoki glances back at the young officer. “It was a 2-day trip, I think.”

Sougo gives his superior a knowing look. 

Hijikata took 2 days _and a week_ off last month saying he had important personal matters to attend to.

A pause.

Hijikata’s face burst into flames, red spread down his neck and up his arms. He starts choking on his dango.

 _You guys really are meant for each other. Gross,_ Sougo thinks. He takes a bite from his stick as his superior violently hacks beside him, Gintoki trying to help.

* * *

Hijikata takes Gintoki to get his Benny&Jerry parfait after dinner. 

He gets himself another day off, too.


	3. DAY THREE: SCHOOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayo and head pats

**DAY THREE: SCHOOL**

On Sarutobi’s birthday last June, the members of Class 3-Z collectively gave her a plethora of...rope. A few were brave enough to bring her handcuffs and a purple whip, while some tried to wrangle Gin-sensei and bring him to her. He was confined at the nurse’s office for the afternoon after Kagura tried to head-butt him into submission.

Hijikata Toshiro handed her a bottle of mayonnaise while she was playing nurse on their afternoon break.

On Zura’s birthday a few weeks after, the class brought him an Elizabeth-shaped birthday cake. It exploded from the inside the moment he took a slice, but the bomb loving terrorist-wannabee was more than elated at the gift. 

Hijikata Toshiro gave him a bottle of mayonnaise and a warning to stop loitering at the first floor hallway and recruiting (terrorizing) freshmen to _join the revolution_.

On Sougo’s birthday last July, he got a box full of chains, whips, collars, and rope, stealthily wrapped like Gin-sensei’s hidden stash of sweets. There was an uproar in the faculty department but Gin-sensei was spared the embarrassment when Sougo went to claim the items. 

They still confiscated Gin-sensei’s stash though.

Hijikata Toshiro gave the sadist a bottle of mayo after school. Sougo spiked it and gave it back a week later claiming he got it for free at the supermarket. Hijikata was absent for two days after.

On Shinpachi’s Birthday, everyone gave him microfiber cleaning cloths in different colors. Kondo gave him a signed Otsu-chan CD and insisted that he be allowed to call him _otouto_ from that point on. Otae punched him repeatedly until recess.

Hijikata Toshiro handed him a bottle of mayonnaise while his sister beat up the gorilla-stalker.

On Kondo’s Birthday, the class brought him two boxes full of bananas. Kagura ate most of them claiming that they’d rot before Kondo could make a dent. They had an eating contest in the middle of homeroom, and Kondo only got to eat three.

Hijikata Toshiro gave Kondo banana-covered mayonnaise on a plate, claiming that it was the best gift he could ever give to his best friend. Kondo had to go to the nurse’s office for a stomach ache.

When it was finally Ginpachi-sensei’s birthday, everyone was teeming with anticipation.

Sarutobi was first and handed her gift during homeroom. She gave him a bottle of strawberry flavored l*be. Gin-sensei smacked her in the head with it but quietly pocketed the gift. Sarutobi was shaking in excitement.

During recess, Zura and Takasugi surprisingly gave him a normal cake. Ginpachi was wary but took a bite nonetheless. They tell him the cake symbolized his agreement to terms and that he was now officially the advisor of “the revolution” and slammed paperwork on the table.

Otae gave him a bento box of homemade extra-sweet tamagoyaki (black matter) when they passed each other in the hall. Ginpachi was in the middle of running away from the “terrorists” when she pulled him aside. He passed the box to Kondo during lunch without her knowing.

Shinpachi and Kagura gave him a discount coupon for a dessert buffet during their afternoon break. But before they handed it to him they made him pinky-promise to take them with him. Kagura twisted his pinky so hard they heard an audible crack.

* * *

Classes are over now. Majority of the student body are packing up and gradually exiting the school grounds. But Class 3-Z have a different agenda.

Hijikata Toshiro, notorious for being the worst gift-giver _ever_ , has yet to give a present to their homeroom teacher. 

So they decide to follow him. _Obviously._

He’s walking to the faculty room with nothing but his sling bag and stops by the door. Hijikata grips the strap of his bag a little tighter, takes a deep breath, and knocks.

A few moments later, Ginpachi-sensei opens the door.

“Ah. Hello there Hijikata-kun, what can I do for you?” Ginpachi says, dead-fish eyes watching his student. He pushes his glasses further up his nose. 

“U-uh, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me, sensei.” Hijikata stammers, shifting a bit on his feet. 

“Eh? What about?” Ginpachi leans on the door frame, curious as to why his usually brazen student is acting shy.

“T-this afternoon you were teaching us about the history of the Amanto war.” The teen says, avoiding his teacher’s eyes. Ginpachi hums his acknowledgement.

“Y-you mentioned the different kinds of weapons that they used.” He continues.

“Mm, okay. So?” He replies, picking at his ear. 

Hijikata starts rummaging in his bag and quickly procures a notebook and pen. He flips to an empty page and passes it to his teacher.

“What does a justaway look like, sensei?”

A pause.

 _WHAAAAT?!_ The rest of Class 3-Z thinks in unison, listening to them just around the corner.

“Eh?” Ginpachi blinks. “W-What?”

“You said that it was considered the base for all the other destructive weapons during that period,” Hijikata supplies. “It was the main inspiration for the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon that turned the tide of the war for the human race. It was so widely praised they even made clocks in its image.”

He taps the pen on the empty page and looks expectantly at his teacher. “Can you please draw it for me?”

“Uh, I’m sure you can search the internet for that, Hijikata-kun.”

“Yes, but I’m here now, sensei.” 

_What happened to the shy kid a moment ago?!_

“A-ah. Okay...then.” He responds, scratching his head. He takes the pen and notebook. “It’s an orange cylinder, you see. No bigger than a regular bottle of water,” Ginpachi starts scribbling on the sheet. “The top is half of a sphere. Like a tennis ball sliced in half. Ah, but bigger. The circumference is the same as the cylinder. They liked to put a face and arms on it to make it look less conspicuous. I mean, it _was_ _a bomb._ ” 

Ginpachi finishes the drawing and shows it to his student.

At this point, Hijikata’s face is slowly gaining color and his hands are trembling a bit. One hand hidden inside his bag. “U-uh, what does the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon look like?”

Ginpachi blinks, his brow furrowing a bit. 

_Back to stuttering?_

“The top looks more like an actual cannon head, the arms and face are gone, and there are two balls on both sides.” Ginpachi quickly answers. He finishes the drawing and hands it back to his student.

“A-ah! T-thank you, sensei. S-sorry for taking up your time.” Hijikata grabs the notebook back and quickly shoves it in his bag.

_That was a penis, neh. Was he trying to prank me into drawing him a penis??_

“Um, if that’s all, I’ll be heading back now,” Ginpachi says, watching his student fumble with his things. “Have a safe trip home, Hijikata-kun,” He smiles, making a move to close the door.

“Ah! W-Wait!”

Hijikata shoves a small pink plastic bag in Ginpachi’s hands. The teacher struggles to grab it before it drops to the floor. “Here! Thank you for your time,” Hijikata bows, and turns around to walk away.

Ginpachi grabs his arm and pulls him back.

“Oi, oi, Hijikata-kun.”

“Yes?” The student’s voice sounds a pitch higher. 

Ginpachi moves his mouth closer to his ear.

“You didn’t have to make an excuse to give me a birthday present, you know?”

Hijikata’s ears turn pink. He quickly turns around to face his teacher. “Tha-that’s not what that is!”

“Eh? Are you sure?” The perm mocks. “Then what is it? It’s probably mayonnaise, right?” Ginpachi chuckles lightly and grabs the items in the bag. 

He pulls out a small carton of strawberry milk, and a large rainbow lollipop. Hijikata’s face turns a deeper shade of red.

 _EEEHH? Where’s the mayo? Where’s the mayo??_ The students collectively scream internally.

Ginpachi looks expectantly at his student, but Hijikata won’t look him in the eye. He lets out a breath, pulls out the straw, stabs it in the carton and takes a long sip. 

“Aah, this is the best!” The silver-haired teacher moans in delight. “No Mayo?” He smirks. Hijikata shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. Ginpachi eyes soften and smiles kindly at his student. He leans closer. “Is there anything you want to say, Hijikata-kun?” 

The dark-haired student mumbles.

“Eh? What was that?” Ginpachi smirks, tilting his head to catch the boy’s eyes.

“I said,” a huff, he finally looks at him, fists clenching at his sides. “Happy Birthday, Gin-sensei.” 

Ginpachi smiles and moves back. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He pats Hijikata’s head. The student thinks his face will melt off. “Thank you very much.”

The silver-haired teacher takes his hand off the teen’s head and takes another sip of his strawberry milk. Hijikata mumbles something under his breath.

“I still have a bit of work to do, but please come in.” Ginpachi says, pushing the door wider and takes a step to go further inside.

Hijikata looks up and stares at his back in shock. “Eh, why?”

Ginpachi turns around to face him and gives him a shy smile. He averts his gaze. “Well, it is my birthday today,” He scratches his neck. “Want to go get dinner?” 

Hijikata Toshiro blinks, his fading blush returning in full force. “T-that sounds nice.”

Ginpachi grins before stepping to the side and letting his student into his office.

The moment the door closes, Sarutobi faints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed making this a lot hahaha! 
> 
> C&C always welcome <3


	4. DAY FOUR: EXCITING JOBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATMs and a happy little fucker.

**DAY FOUR: EXCITING JOBS**

“Sorry, Gintoki. I know it’s your special day.”

Gintoki and Hijikata are cuddling on their futon on friday night, when the dark haired samurai opens the topic.

“Eh, that’s okay. It’s not like I don’t see you any other day. We can celebrate another time,” Gintoki kisses his boyfriend on the forehead. “What kind of job is it this time?”

“We’re pursuing a suspected drug lord, I might have to go undercover. It’s _very_ important,” Hijikata states apologetically. “Hopefully, I’ll be back by dinner.”

“Oi, you better not dress up in a short sexy dress again. Gin-san’s not gonna be there to get you out of trouble.”

“That was _one time.”_ Hijikata groans, shutting his eyes in embarrassment. “Anyway, we should go to sleep. Long day tomorrow,” he continues, cuddling closer to his silver-haired perm. “Goodnight.”

Gintoki hums. 

“Goodnight.”

* * *

The kids wake him up at 8 o’clock in the morning the following day with party poppers and hugs, simultaneously greeting him a happy birthday. They drag him out of bed, bickering as per usual, and tell him to get his ass moving. Gintoki tries and fails to suppress a smile. 

The moment he steps out of the bathroom fully dressed, they drag him to the snack bar downstairs for breakfast, where Otose and company are setting up the cutlery.

“Ah, Happy Birthday, Gintoki,” Otose says, placing an empty cup on the bar counter. Tama greets him as well. Gintoki grins in response, watching them place all sorts of food on the counter.

“Does Gin-san get special treatment for today? Do I get extra servings of dessert?” The silver haired samurai goads, wiggling his eyebrows at his landlady. 

“Just because it’s your birthday today doesn’t mean you get any special treatment, stupid Sakata!” Catherine interrupts, her heavy accent ringing loud and clear.

“Calm down, Catherine,” Otose responds, taking a drag from her cigarette. “Come on then, let’s eat.” She gestures to the table.

The little family takes their seats and have a hearty breakfast. Kagura eats 3 rice cookerfulls, while the rest of them cheer her on. It was a lighthearted morning. A pretty good start to his Birthday.

“Ah, Gintoki.” Otose says after they’ve finished stacking up the plates. “Hijikata told me to give you this,” She adds, handing over a black card.

Gintoki stares at the card in his hands. It was a sleek black card with a gold chip on the side. He flips it over and sees his lover’s neat signature on the back. He flips it over again and sees Hijikata’s full name embossed at the front. Along with a 16-digit code.

 _Oiiiii, this is Toshiro’s ATM Card!!_ Gintoki screams internally.

“Oi, oi. What’s going on?” Gintoki stares in disbelief, mouth agape.

“He told me explicitly to remind you not to spend too much,” Otose then says. “...but to go spoil yourself. Happy Birthday, Gin.” She smiles.

* * *

Gintoki is a happy little fucker. He’s strolling along Kabukicho with the kids, a bounce in his step. 

_Is this what it feels like to have money? I can live like this forever!!_

They had a few jobs in the morning. Gengai asked them to help him clean his garage, and Tetsuko asked for help with some deliveries but the usual laid-back and perpetual complainer was all smiles either way. By the time they finished, Kagura was already complaining of hunger. And Gintoki with the magical black card was more than willing to pay for lunch.

“Can I go get extra rice Gin-chan, can I?!” Kagura says, mouth still full. She spits rice on Gintoki’s cheek. 

“Yes, yes, go get more rice!” He shrieks in response, pushing the gluttonous young girl away. He swipes his cheek.

Kagura spits some more on him when she yells a loud “Hooray!” 

They finish the food but Gin and Kagura are still debating whether or not to get another helping of dessert. Shinpachi announces that they’ve had enough. He glances out the window and calls for a waitress to give them the bill.

“Eh? Denied?” Gintoki stares at the waitress like a kid who had his lollipop stolen by the school bully. “AAAHH, Toshiro you stupid asshole! You gave me a broken card!!” 

“Relax Gin-san. Maybe they just don’t accept debit.” Shinpachi shrugs, patting him on the back. “Well, since it is your birthday,” he continues, rummaging through his pockets, “I guess paying for lunch is a decent enough gift for you.” He smiles at his boss.

“Gin-chan, we should’ve gotten extra desserts-aru.” 

“You’re right. If we’d known Pattsuan would be paying, we should’ve ordered more,” Gintoki responds, picking his nose, a blank look on his face. Kagura does the same.

“Oi! You’ve had enough to eat!!” 

The trio leave the restaurant fully sated and begin a leisurely stroll around Kabukicho. They stop by Oedo Mart when Kagura declares that she’s out of sukonbu. Gintoki tries using the card to pay, but gets denied again.

“There’s an ATM outside, Gin-san. Maybe you should withdraw cash first.” Shinpachi says, consoling the defeated Yorozuya leader.

Gintoki steps out of the Oedo Mart and turns to face the machine by the door. He puts the card in and his eyes light up when it registers. He enters Toshiro’s passcode (Of course he would know — _It’s Mayorin’s birthday_ ) and grins when it shows the display to withdraw cash. 

“How much should I get?” The samurai thinks aloud. 

_“He told me explicitly to remind you not to spend too much.”_

Gintoki grimaces before pressing the screen to get a meager amount of 1000 yen. “We’re just buying snacks, anyway.” He nods to himself before taking the money and heading back inside the store.

They pass by a pet store after getting snacks. Gintoki ends up withdrawing more money to grab two large bags of dog food for Sadaharu.

“Gin-chan, this is heavy-aru.” 

“Yes, but Sadaharu is your dog so suck it up!” Gintoki responds with practiced ease. “Besides, you’re a Yato are you not? It probably weighs like air to you.”

Kagura pouts, but carries them nonetheless. It’s not that heavy really. “Let’s go home. I don’t want to carry this the whole day!” The other two decide not to argue and switch gears to head back to the yorozuya when they come across a sweets shop. 

“Gin-san, let’s get you a cake!” Shinpachi exclaims. He pushes Gintoki into the store while Kagura waits outside, dog food at her feet.

It’s a strawberry wonderland in the small dessert shop. There are trays and shelves full of cookies, cupcakes, bon bons, mochi, and other desserts the perm couldn’t name. Majority of which were pink and strawberry-flavored. By the cashier, the display fridge was stock full of decorated cakes. Gintoki’s mouth begins watering at the site. 

“Go on then, pick one.”

“How Pattsuan?” He slurs. “They all look great!” Gintoki adds, eyes glazed over.

“Well, just pick whichever you like. You have Hijikata-san’s card afterall.”

Gintoki licks his lips and studies the cakes on display. He eyes a beautiful 3-layer strawberry shortcake generously topped with glazed strawberries. His mouth hangs open, then he looks at the price.

_“He told me explicitly to remind you not to spend too much.”_

Gintoki frowns.

_“...but to go spoil yourself.”_

He fiddles with his fingers and hums in thought for a moment. A beat and he calmly asks the lady for the more modest 2-layered cake instead. 

“Ah, sorry sir, but we don’t accept cards.” The lady behind the cashier apologizes as Gintoki hands over the magical black card. He checks the amount of cash left in his yukata and finds that he’s a couple hundred yen short.

“There’s an ATM across the street, Gin-san.” The glasses state, giving Gintoki a reassuring smile.

He’s waiting for the ATM to register his transaction when his eyes settle on the machine beside it. It’s a cigarette vending machine. His gaze lingers on the Mayoboros. 

Gintoki ends up withdrawing enough money to pay for the cake, and 2 boxes of cigarettes.

When they exit the shop Shinpachi declares that they need to bring the cake home ASAP before it melts and pulls Kagura along with him.

“You go around and do whatever you want Gin-san. We’ll just take these home,” The glasses say. 

“Don’t spend too much, okay? I don’t want to deal with a cranky Mami tomorrow.”

“Who are you calling Mami??” Gintoki half-screams. _Toshiro’s gonna freak._

Kagura just snickers and turns around to walk away. Shinpachi bows and bids him goodbye before leaving the yorozuya leader alone in front of the shop.

* * *

Gintoki’s been walking around for a few minutes thinking of what to do. _Definitely not Pachinko,_ he thinks. _I’d rather not have an argument later, thank you very much._

He passes by a movie theater and looks at the listings. They’re having reruns of My Neighbor Pedoro II: Kei and the Catcar. 

_Eh, why the hell not._

He buys a ticket and goes to get popcorn but was short a few yen again, so he gets enough money from the ATM by the counters. 

After the movie, Gintoki decides to go to a spa to try and relax. Try being a keyword because the silver-perm just couldn’t. He glances at the steam room, then makes his way to the tubs.

 _Ah...I want to see him,_ Gintoki thinks. He goes for a soak instead.

By the time he leaves the spa it’s already half past four and Kabukicho is showing budding signs of life. He’s leisurely strolling the streets when he spots a familiar pair of sunglasses a few shops away.

“Ah! Gin-san! It’s your birthday today right? Happy Birthday! Why don’t you come on in. We’re having a sale!”

Hasegawa Taizo, MADAO, is standing outside a pink frilly store, wearing a pink frilly dress. He’s holding up a sign board that says “SALE at Mondoroke Cosplay”. Gintoki ignores him.

“Oi, Gin-san! I finally got a job! Help an old friend out won’t you? I can give you my employee discount!!”

“Eh, who are you? I don’t remember having a friend like you,” He picks at his nose and studies him from head to toe. Hasegawa’s hairy legs are a stark contrast to the short pink dress. Gintoki makes a face.

“Oh, come on now Gin-san!” Madao whines, pushing him into the store. “Maybe you’ll find something for China or something!!”

 _It’s not like I have anywhere else to go,_ Gintoki laments.

The rest of the place looks just as frilly as the storefront. Racks of cosplay are scattered all over the shop, there are some hanging on the walls, and others on mannequins. The center display is Tomoe-chan themed. Gintoki takes note. 

“Look around, look around!!” Madao coaxes exaggeratedly. “Maybe China would like this!” He shows Gintoki a Sailor Star costume. 

“Oi, you perverted old man. What are you trying to get Kagura to wear, ha?” 

“T-That’s not it Gin-san!! Doesn’t she like Sailor Star? It’s all the little girls talk about!” Hasegawa stammers.

“Kagura isn’t a little girl, she’s an obnoxious glutton that prefers Ladies 4,” Gintoki gives Madao a look. “And how would you know what little girls talk about, you pervert.”

“A-ah, maybe something else then?” He leads a Gintoki further into the store. There are more specialty items inside, some quirkier themed costumes for niche groups. The silver-haired samurai stops at a display, pupils dilated and a pink tinge on his cheeks.

“U-um, if cosplay isn’t your thing, we do have an adult shop at the back,” Hasegawa adds in a whisper. “I don’t mean to pry, but maybe you could get the Vice-comma—“

Gintoki punches him in the mouth. “Shut up, baldy!”

Gintoki’s only half listening at this point, he’s too busy thinking...and staring. See, it’s only covering about a third of the shared display but Gintoki can see it _very clearly_. There’s a framed photo of Ketsuno Ana hanging on the wall, and a little figurine of her standing on the shelf. Beside it is a stack of boxed weather pointers and a handful of her signature kimonos hanging on a rack.

_“...but to go spoil yourself.”_

“You said you’re on sale, right?

* * *

Gintoki is a _happier_ little fucker. After going around the rest of the store, he tripped out of it in search of an ATM, cheeks flushed a rosy hue. The machine a few stores away was a little broken ‘cause it wouldn’t release the money but _Gin-san knows how to wrestle for money!_ And he eventually got to buy what he wanted (and some other things from _the back_ ). 

It’s almost 6pm now, so the birthday boy decides to start his trek home. Gintoki spots the Oedo mart a few blocks from the yorozuya and his eyes soften. 

_I’ll go get some mayo for Toshiro_ , He thinks. 

The samurai glances at the ATM outside the store and scratches his neck in thought. He shakes his head and pulls out his old wallet. Gintoki counts what bills he has left, before stepping inside the convenience store and buying what few bottles he could afford.

“Ah, Gintoki, you’re just in time. Dinner’s almost ready” Otose greets him outside the snack bar. She eyes the bags in her tenant’s arms. “I hope you didn’t spend too much.”

Gintoki snorts. “Gin-san is a responsible adult, baba. Don’t underestimate me,” He continues, making his way to the stairs.

“What’s in the bag, then?” She gives him a side glance with a smirk, then takes a drag from her cigarette.

Gintoki’s cheeks heat up. He laughs awkwardly. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He responds in jest. The yorozuya leader keeps laughing loud and awkward while walking up the steps, then he sprints from the second landing to the apartment. He slams the door shut and quickly hides his buys in their bedroom. 

Kagura bursts into the apartment the moment he closes the hatch to his secret stash and immediately drags him all the way down to the snack bar, berating him for making her wait for dinner.

Gintoki’s eyes widen the moment the snack bar door slides open.

“Happy Birthday, Gintoki!” A chorus sounds.

Everyone’s there. All the important people he’s had the pleasure of calling his family is greeting and smiling at him. He feels his chest bloom and smiles back.

“Let’s party!!” Kagura exclaims, pushing her perm headed boss further inside.

His eyes roam over all of their faces. He finds the Sadist and Gorilla, but there are no signs of familiar v-shaped bangs. 

“ _Hopefully, I’ll be back by dinner”_

He suppresses a frown.

“Looking for someone, Danna?”

 _Of course the super sadist would notice,_ Gintoki scowls.

“As a matter of fact, I am, Souichiro-kun. Why are you and the gorilla here? I thought the Shinsengumi had a _very important_ job to settle today,” He says echoing his boyfriend's words. He's eyeing the first division officer suspiciously. 

“You’ll find out soon enough, Danna,” Sougo smirks at him.

“Gin-chan!! Look, Look!! The old hag decided to install an ATM! Now we can get money anytime we want!” Kagura says excitedly. She gestures to the newly installed ATM squeezed in the far corner of the bar. 

“Kagura-chan, that’s only _if_ Hijikata-san lends his card again.” Shinpachi says in response. He turns to address Gintoki. “Why don’t you give it a try, Gin-san.”

Gintoki looks at the ATM in question. He squints at it noting all the small details on the piece of equipment. He takes a step closer and blinks. _Wait a minute._

_Isn’t this—This is the same machine I’ve been using the whole day._

His eyes widen a fraction and it finally dawns on him. 

“Hurry up and get some money Gin-chan!! I’m starving here!” Kagura yells, pushing him closer to the machine.

Gintoki stumbles forward. He straightens himself up and pulls the black card out of his yukata, trying to suppress a grin. Licking his lips, he puts the card in the slot. The moment it gets sucked in, he tightens his grip on it.

The card is stuck wiggling in the middle. 

Gintoki pulls just as hard as the machine does. It’s a battle between the ATM and the Shiroyasha. A tug of war of sorts. The card starts to creak from the pressure.

A snap.

Everyone stops moving, eyes wide, a few breaths hitching.

“JUST PUT IT IN ALREADY, YOU ASSHOLE!” A muffled voice sounds from inside the machine.

Gintoki grins a wide sadistic smile.

“Oh, I’ll put something in you alright, but maybe not with all these people here,” The silver haired man snickers, licking his lips. He lets go of the card and it enters smoothly.

A few moments later, the ATM releases a neatly printed note.

_“I hope you had fun wasting my money, shitty perm-headed bastard._

_Happy Birthday._

_I love you.”_

Gintoki stares at the paper and begins to laugh. 

“Eh, what is it Gin-chan?” Kagura says, making a grab for the paper. Gintoki dodges her between chuckles.

“Oi, Oogushi-kun.” Gintoki says, wiping a tear from his eye. He puts the note in his pocket. “I don’t want a piece of paper you over-the-top bastard. I want _you_.”

A beat later and the machine starts clunking. It hisses loudly as the door on the right side opens.

Hijikata Toshiro steps out of the ATM like a royal prince with a face as red as a tomato. He fixes the lapels of his yukata and lifts his face to look at his boyfriend. Gintoki gives him a soft smile and closes the distance between them, pulling the darker haired man closer by the waist.

“So?” Gintoki whispers. “What kind of drug lord is Gin-san, hmm? Or am I _your_ drug?” He smirks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hijikata’s blush travels down his neck. “S-shut up! Stop being cocky, there are people around,” He pushes at the silver-haired man’s chest, but the other man just pulls him in closer, leaning his mouth over to his ear.

Gintoki chuckles darkly. “Oh, you better be ready, ‘cause I’m gonna be _real cocky_ later.” His gaze softens and he whispers so lowly that even the Mayora barely hears it. “I love you too,” Gintoki says, pecking his lover lightly on the cheek.

Suddenly, the ATM clunks thunderously. Everyone’s staring at it in morbid fascination. Gears are grinding noisily and pressure is escaping in ear-piercing hisses. It shifts in a seemingly endless cycle of movement, metal bits and pieces disassemble and reassemble at an incredible speed. 

Until it stops all together.

“AH! Happy birthday, Danna! I hope you liked the surprise!” Yamazaki Sagaru exclaims, smiling widely at the silver-haired samurai.

A pause.

“Eh? What?” Gintoki gapes. He glances back at Hijikata, who smiles embarrassingly at him.

“Happy Birthday?” 

* * *

**Bonus** :

“So you mean to tell me that you’ve been riding Jimmy and following me the whole day?”

“Well, Yamazaki being part robot was pretty convenient. When he said he could turn into a mobile ATM, the pieces just fit together. It was a comfortable ride, to be fair.”

“Oi, are you an idiot?!” Gintoki scolds, grabbing Hijikata by both of his shoulders. He shakes him back and forth. “YOU. CAN. ONLY. RIDE. ME.”

Hijikata smacks Gintoki on the head. 

The silver haired samurai winces but recovers quickly. He frowns then grabs both of his lover’s arms and pins him down on the futon, towering over the darker haired man. 

“Since you’ve been following me the whole day, you know where I was before dinner, right?” 

Hijikata’s eyes widen and his face begins to turn a lovely shade of pink. Gintoki smirks and pecks him lightly on the lips. He moves his mouth closer to the officer’s ear, licking a long stripe on the outer lobe.

A hot whisper.

“Wanna play?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my bestest friends helped me out for this one 👁👄👁 Thank you, ho.
> 
> Thank you for reading! C&C always welcome :)
> 
> And yes, the sexy dress incident is a direct reference to luckystars1015's story [Undercover, Underwear?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797998) because its one of the sexiest fics I've ever had the pleasure of reading. I'm pretty sure you've read it already, but if you haven't then what are you still doing here? lol.


	5. DAY FIVE: OPEN DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open day

* * *

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing, Oogushi-kun? I’m posing!!”

“Who are you calling Oogushi-kun?? And why??”

“Apparently author-san couldn’t think of anything to post today. So they’re making me pose.”

“In the foyer??”

“Apparently the lighting here is good.”

“But I thought I was supposed to be giving you gifts.”

“Yeah, well apparently today _I’m_ the gift.”

“What? What the hell are you saying?!”

“My _body_ , babe. I know you don’t like to share, but let them have their fun, k? You can have me all you want later.”

Hijikata is fuming. He grabs Gintoki by the lapels of his open shirt and zips it up to the other man’s neck violently. Gintoki hacks. The darker haired samurai then tugs hard on his open fly and gives it the same treatment.

“Oi, oi, why are you zipping me up?! It’s called OPEN DAY for a reason!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of anything HAHA! So, please accept my offering of the birthday boy in an open shirt with an open fly for "Open Day”. Lol.
> 
> While you’re here, please do show some love for my lovely partner’s Open Day fic in the link below!!  
> [Breaking and Entering by mtskws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899804/chapters/65640394#main)


	6. DAY SIX: GINTOKI'S BIRTHDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures

**DAY SIX: GINTOKI’S BIRTHDAY**

“Oi, you’re drunk.”

“Ha? I’m not drunk!!” Gintoki slurs. “You are! Y—,” A hiccup. “—ou sexy straight-haired bastard!!” Gintoki pouts, pinching his husband’s cheek.

Hijikata clicks his tongue and swats the other man’s hand.

Sakata Gintoki and Hijikata Toshiro are both at the yorozuya apartment. It’s October 9, Friday, and they both decided to spend their night drinking in the privacy of their little home. Kagura excused herself saying she wanted to spend time with the older Shimura sister, but they all knew she was just avoiding all the homo-ness bound to happen here.

“You know,” Gintoki slurs again. “I love you sooooo much!” He says, grabbing Hijikata’s shoulders and shaking him languidly.

“Oi! You’re drunk!! Let go of me!”

“But Toshiroooo, gimme a kiss!!” The silver-haired samurai whines, pushing his face closer to the other man, lips puckered. Hijikata slaps his palm on Gintoki’s mouth and pushes him away. 

Gintoki licks it.

“Ugh! You’re so gross! Let go of me!” The darker haired samurai uses both hands to push at his lover’s chest and successfully stands up. Gintoki falls over theatrically on his back and lies on the floor.

Hijikata doesn’t know how much sake they’ve both had to drink but he knows he has to stay sober enough at least until midnight. He wants to be the first one to greet the perm-headed lazyass. He sighs.

It’s been 5 months since they got married and about 2 years of on-and-off dating. The two samurai could be so similar yet so different at the same time, but that’s what made them work the way they did. 

When they first got together, it was so awkward they called it quits a few weeks after. 

Given that they’d known each other for years, it didn’t come as a surprise when they both had no idea what to do. The sex was amazing, but any other acts of affection didn’t come to them so simply. Hijikata refused any form of public displays of affection and Gintoki took it as him being rejected. 

Constantly. 

It felt like nothing had changed except for the fact that they had a little extra exercise at night, and people addressed them as a couple. 

When Gintoki stopped making his advances, Hijikata took it as him being unwanted and the two broke up. 

A few months later, they became fuck buddies. 

A year later, Gintoki finally told Hijikata that he was in love with him.

And now, they’re married. The two bullheaded samurai have butted heads long enough to know that maybe they really  _ are _ each other’s future.

Hijikata makes his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He takes a cup from the rack and fills it up halfway through then takes a sip. As he drinks, he takes a glance at their fridge. 

Ever since they got married Gintoki decided to move all of his photos from behind the “Mind Your Sugar Levels” sign board and stick them on the fridge. It’s a little cramped, but it does the trick.

Hijikata lips quirk up when his eyes settle on the photo at the center. It was taken a month after their wedding. 

They didn’t have a big wedding, the two of them just went to court and submitted their papers. The rings actually came a few weeks later and Hijikata was still living at the Shinsengumi barracks. When the kids found out that the two wed themselves without telling anyone, they rounded up everyone they knew and threw a party. 

It was absolute chaos, but they wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Filling up the cup again, Hijikata makes his way back to the living room where his stupid permhead is still lying on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Hijikata says as he sits beside the silver-haired man. Gintoki is leisurely scrolling through the officer’s phone.

“Where are our pictures?”

“What?” 

“Pictures. Where are they?” Gintoki says, glancing at the mayora before staring back at the screen and scrolling once again.

“You’re already looking at them, you stupid perm.” Hijikata responds, glancing at the screen.

“No,” Gintoki pouts. “I meant pictures of us!” He continues, still scrolling through the other man’s camera roll. “You have more pictures of Mayorin than of me!”

“That’s because Mayorin is cuter.” Hijikata responds with practiced ease. He hands over the glass of water to Gintoki and the other man sits up and takes it with thanks.

“I just realized that we don’t have any pictures together,” Gintoki then says, clearly sobering up. He sets the cup down on the table.

“What are you talking about? We have a crapload on the fridge.”

“Nooooo!!” Gintoki whines, falling back on the floor flailing. He rolls on his side to stare up at Hijikata from the floor. “I mean pictures of  _ us _ !” He gestures wildly between them. “JUST US! You and me!”

It takes a moment for the vice-commander to register his lover’s words before he subsequently turns a subtle shade of pink.

“W-We already have a lot of pictures together. Does it matter if there are other people in it?” He stammers. 

“Of course it does! I’m married to you and I don’t even have any proof that you like me as  _ me _ and not me with other people! It’s like you married me just to get some main-protagonist-privilege or something!” Gintoki rambles. “Besides, what kind of couple  _ doesn’t _ have annoyingly cute selfies with each other?” 

A pause.

Gintoki’s eyes light up and he grabs the phone again. The perm switches to the Camera app and aims at his husband.

“OI! Stop that!!” Hijikata yells, cheeks turning red. His hands fly up to cover his face and the phone.

“Come on, Oogushi-kun!! I just want a picture!” Gintoki goads. The loud consecutive clicking of the phone camera echoing in the room.

“Stop it!!”

“No!”

They tussle on the floor for a bit before Gintoki successfully pins Hijikata down on the floor, one hand holding up both of his lover’s arms above his head. 

“You look good like this,” The silver perm says, licking his lips. They’re both panting now, cheeks flushed red. He aims the camera at the other man. 

Hijikata looks away, brows furrowing, his blush creeping down his neck. “Please, don’t.”

And Gintoki doesn’t. He gently sets the phone back down on the floor and uses his free hand to cup Hijikata’s cheek, forcing him to look him in the eye.

“Why don’t you want pictures with me?”

Hijikata tries to avert his gaze, but Gintoki’s wine red eyes stare at him imploringly. He can’t look away. 

“I-I just don’t like having my picture taken.”

“Why?”

“I-it’s just really uncomfortable,” He answers. It’s not that he doesn’t like pictures with him in it. It’s just that he doesn’t like being at the center of it. He prefers not being the subject of attention, he explains.

Gintoki purses his lips in thought. A breath, then he gives Hijikata a soft smile and pecks him on the lips. 

“Okay, you win,” Gintoki surrenders. Letting go of Hijikata’s arms and pulling him up by the armpits. He fills up a cup of sake and hands it over to his lover before filling himself another and taking a swig. He fills it up again.

Hijikata feels a pang in his chest.  _ Guilt maybe?  _ He gulps down whatever is in his cup and sets it on the table.

“Are you mad or something?” Hijikata says tentatively. 

Gintoki looks at him mid-sip. He sets the cup down too. “When you love a person,” He starts, “...that means you also love the dirty stuff about them,” he continues, picking at his nose.

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?” Hijikata responds, nose wrinkling in disgust.

“Nope,” Gintoki wipes his finger under the table and props his head on his hand. “It means I love you even if you’re a disgusting Mayo-obsessed tsundere.” 

“W-who are you calling a tsundere, you shameless old fart?! And don’t insult mayonnaise!!”

“See??” Gintoki laughs, but his smile is soft. “And I’m not old! My hair is SILVER not white!!” He argues, but scooches closer to the other man. The silver haired man grabs his lover’s face and pecks him on both cheeks. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“Do you really?”

Hijikata’s eyes widen a fraction and he turns his face to look at Gintoki. The other man was smiling at him but it didn’t reach his eyes. His eyes told a different story.

“You’re drunk,” Hijikata says. “We’re married, you stupid perm. You should already know the answer to that,” He responds in a huff.

Hijikata then fills up two cups of sake and turns to face his husband. He passes one cup to Gintoki, and takes one for himself. The Mayora fiddles with his cup first, trying to articulate with his mouth what his heart already knows.

Gintoki is just patiently waiting for him to say whatever is on his mind. 

“If you drink that,” Hijikata starts, “it means you really love me.” 

Gintoki immediately takes a swig and empties his entire cup, he keeps eye contact as much as he could. Hijikata watches, ears burning hot, as the other man slams his cup on the table.

“If you drink that,” Gintoki responds, gesturing to Hijikata’s cup, “it means you love me more than Mayorin.”

The darker haired man stops and glares at his lover. “You asshole,” He says, before emptying his cup as well. Gintoki just smirks and fills their cups again.

“If you drink this, it means you don’t regret marrying me,” Gintoki says, passing the cup.

“Why would you even think that, you stupid perm!”

“Drink it or put it on the table, Toshiro.” 

Hijikata empties the cup and slams it on the table.

“Likewise, asshole,” He says then. Gintoki fiddles with his cup for a bit, but there’s a genuine smile gracing his lips.

“Why would you even think that, you stupid mayora!” He mockingly echoes, and empties his cup as well. He giggles when Hijikata tries to smack him on the head but misses.

They fill up their cups again. And again. And again. At some point Hijikata gets fed up with the dares, pushes past Gintoki’s arms, and settles himself on the other man’s lap, more than a little tipsy. 

“I love you so much,” Gintoki says, cheeks flushed from the alcohol. He cups his lover’s face in his hands and Hijikata closes the distance between them, kissing him fully on the mouth. They stay there for a while, Hijikata on Gintoki’s lap, languidly making out for who knows how long. 

Hijikata has his hands buried in silvery white locks, pushing and pulling against the other as their kiss deepens. Gintoki begins to roam his hands over his lover’s body, one travels to stay firmly on the other’s neck and the other slowly hikes his lover’s yukata up his smooth thigh. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hijikata pants, breaking away and burying his face in the crook of Gintoki’s neck. He kisses the skin right below his ear and Gintoki wraps his arms around the other man’s waist.

“Tell me you love me,” Gintoki responds. Hijikata cranes his neck to look at the other, but Gintoki hides his face under his bangs. A breath. “Say it, please.”

Hijikata’s eyes soften and he sits upright on his lover’s lap. The darker haired man uses one hand to push away silver bangs and the other to cup his lover’s cheek. He presses their foreheads together. “You’re drunk aren’t you? You should already know that.”

Gintoki frowns but Hijikata smiles cheekily at him. He kisses Gintoki’s nose first, then pecks him on the lips. He trails kisses from the side of his lover’s mouth and across his jaw until he reaches Gintoki’s ear and nips at the lobe. 

A whisper.

“I love you too, you stupid permhead.”

He suddenly feels something semi-hard pressing against his stomach.

“What the hell, Gintoki!” Hijikata laughs heartily, pushing away from his husband, but Gintoki tightens his hold even more. 

They’re both blushing now, looking into each other’s eyes. Gintoki pouts.

“Take responsibility, you stupid Mayora!”

* * *

When Hijikata wakes up, it’s already past midnight. The both of them are sprawled on their futon. He feels a numb pain around his waist when he shifts, evidence of their evening staining the sheets.

_ Ah, I have to do the laundry before Kagura comes home _ , he thinks. 

He blindly searches for his phone to check for the time but ends up grabbing Gintoki’s. Oddly enough, the device was a gift from none other than Okita Sougo. The brat said he was fed up with his stupid vice commander griping that he couldn’t communicate with the perm.

He turns it on to check the time. It’s October 10, Saturday, 1:05am.

Thinking along the lines of his husband earlier, he enters the passcode to check the camera roll, but is greeted with a quote from some social media page the moment it unlocks.

**“IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT SOMEONE FEARS LOSING, WATCH WHAT THEY PHOTOGRAPH.**

Anonymous”

Hijikata frowns,  _ So is this why he was so clingy?  _ He thinks, but he opens Gintoki’s camera roll nonetheless. His eyes widen and a strong blush begins to develop on his cheeks and down his neck the more he scrolls through.

It’s full of stolen shots of Hijikata and the kids doing the most mundane of things, with multiple blurry shots for each scenario. There’s one of him eating dinner, mouth half open and arguing with Kagura. There are a few of him with the rest of the yorozuya just chilling and watching Ladies 4. There are park pictures from when they took Sadaharu for a walk together, and so much more.

The perm even kept photos of Hijikata just by himself. There were a few of him reading Magazine, some of him having a smoke, and a sizable amount of him sleeping.

“You’re like a stalker, stupid perm!” Hijikata whispers to himself. He scratches his neck and feels that pang in his chest again. He sighs and taps a little on the screen to check Gintoki’s albums. He opens the one labeled ‘Favorites’. 

There are only 3 photos in it. 

The first, a hasty blurry shot of the center photo on the fridge.

The second, a lovely photo of all of them outside of Otose’s snack bar that one time Kagura wanted a family photo.

And the third, a stolen shot of Hijikata Toshiro laughing. He doesn’t even remember when this photo took place or what made him laugh.

Hijikata feels like shit. A blushing piece of shit.

_ Stupid random quote on the internet!  _ He complains and glances at the sleeping Gintoki now hugging the strawberry shaped pillow Shinpachi got him for Christmas last year, drool steadily dripping out of his mouth. 

Hijikata scooches closer to him and puts his arm under his lover’s head.

“You should’ve just told me how important a stupid picture was to you, bastard,” He whispers, trying hard not to just headbutt the perm. Gintoki just mumbles in his sleep, head moving closer to the other’s arm. Hijikata takes a deep breath. 

“You better be thankful it’s your birthday today, asshole,” he says before grabbing Gintoki’s phone again.

* * *

When Gintoki wakes up, it’s already late in the morning. He can hear Shinpachi and Kagura arguing outside and Hijikata’s deep voice barely audible from his room.

Gintoki yawns loudly and rubs his eyes. He blinks a few times before sitting up and pulling the blanket off of him. The birthday boy catches sight of his phone by his futon and as he turns it on to check the time, the door to his room slides open.

Gintoki’s eyes widen at the screen and he turns to face whoever opened the door.

“Happy Birthday, Gintoki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a little late here in my timezone, but it's still Gintoki's birthday on the other side of the world so I hope you still celebrate it! 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Gintoki!! I love you, we love you, and Toshiro loves you too!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read through this series of random one shots and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did making them. I'm so thankful to have been given the chance to participate in this event for both Gintoki's Birthday Bash and for the GHG week prompts. I can't thank the mods enough for organizing this lovely event for our favorite protagonist. Thank you so much for giving everyone something to look forward to!!
> 
> Please enjoy all of the other Bday Bash fics linked [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ginbdaybash2020). And of course the other wonderful fics for the week prompts linked [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ghgweek2020).
> 
> Thank you again! And I hope you celebrate Gin-san's birthday wherever you are too! Happy binging and have a great weekend!!

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart by me :) 
> 
> hmu on twit if you wanna chat!! :D
> 
> Twit: @trapid_v


End file.
